


[Podfic] Unspoken

by sisi_rambles



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Paranormal Abilities, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Some things don't need to be heard to be understood.
Relationships: Natsume Takashi/Tanuma Kaname
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167319) by [mystiri1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1). 



**Length:** 00:04:11

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/Unspoken.mp3) (2.8 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/Unspoken.m4b) (2.0 MB)

  



End file.
